Partitions are sometimes used to separate the interior of a container or box into a plurality of cells to prevent items such as bottles from breaking or becoming damaged during shipping and handling. Many partitions are formed by assembling together a plurality of individual pieces. While capable of being shipped to a user in a relatively flat position, partitions formed using a plurality of pieces require the user to either manually assemble and erect the partition for use or to utilize specialized machinery to assemble and erect the partition for use.
Some partitions require intricate folding and/or tabbing and/or gluing to erect the partition, which requires either manual assembly or assembly by specialized machines, both of which are expensive and time consuming.